Lancisk Oneshot
by cefmlp
Summary: Here is a one-shot featuring my new favorite crack pairing featuring Princess Frisk and Lancer from Deltarune. Read my story "A Princess Tale (Introduction)" if you are confused. This is pure Fluff for Lancer x Frisk


WARNING THIS CONTAINS A CROSSOVER PAIRING OF FRISK (UNDERTALE) AND LANCER (DELTARUNE)

Okay before I begin I want to say a few things.

1\. This is weird crack pairing that involves my version of Frisk and Lancer. If you don't like that than please don't send hate. This is my first oneshot and I'm honestly scared to show this.  
2\. There is a serious lack of Undertale/Deltarune crossover fanfiction and that is not good. Yes I am aware that Tobyfox stated that Undertale and Deltarune don't exist in the same world. But there are sooooooooo many Undertale AUs (Understatement of the Century) and many involve AUs meeting other AUs. So it shocks me that there are only few stories crossing these two games over. I don't care if it's an Sans x Reader story, I just need more crossovers of Undertale and Deltarune. Please I don't ask for much.

3\. Yes I know Deltarune isn't complete yet.

4\. This pairing is called Lancisk.  
I have drawn some pictures on my Tumblr (burntuakrisp) if you guys are interested.

5\. Positive feedback is appreciated.

Anyways onto the oneshot!

Both Undertale and Deltarune belong respectfully to Tobyfox.

Work Text:

Frisk hummed lightly as she stepped out of the house of Toriel. The young Princess waved her hand to send of her more reliable caretaker as she headed down the street. The former Queen on the now abandoned Underground raised her paw to wave goodbye and blow an affectionate kiss or two. Frisk blushed a bright smile till the house was out of her sight.

Frisk sighed in relief. She was always happy to spend time with her monster friends, but she felt relief that the day was over. Having spent most of her day inside doing her job as the ambassador had nearly tired her out.

The sun was barely peeking over the hills, leaving the village with a darkish orange hue. The trees of the forest were so black that they resembled the ocean surface. A full moon was to be arriving soon and welcome the quiet realm of night.

Frisk made her way through the forest path. A trail that was created to connect the newly formed village of monsters and her home kingdom. The only sound she could hear was the sound of her shoes stepping through the dirt.

"Ho Ho Ho"

Frisk's tired thoughts were cut off by a quiet yet obnoxiously silly laugh. She would've been startled by the sound if she didn't recognize it. Frisk rolled her eyes with a sheepish smile as she turned to face the direction the laughter came from.

"Lancer" Frisk smirked as she walked over to a bush that rustled. "What are you doing here?"

"To see you, sweet peach!" the voice of a young monster in blue popped out. He was around her age of 8, dressed in blue with an almost "hood" covering his face in the shape of a spade.

Frisk giggled as she sat down beside the bush, letting her backpack drop to her side.

"I thought you weren't allowed on the surface," Frisk said, as the young Prince of Darkners sat next to her.

Lancer's ever-present tongue stuck out in amusement. "Dad said I wasn't allowed on the surface when the sun is out, not when it is nighttime!"

The human turned to see the sun had now vanished from the sky, confirming that it was now officially night.

"Well," Frisk started "What do you want to do? I can't stay long or else my father will begin to wonder where I am.

"Not to fear, frisky girl!" Lancer gloated as he reached into the bushes to pull something out. "I know how to get you back to your home before suppertime!"

"What are you talking abo-

The Princess was cut off by the surprise of seeing her friend pull out his prized bike.

"Now this baby can get you back in no time, especially with me; Lancer to serve as your driver."

"But there is only one seat, how am I going to fit?" Frisk asked with flattered concern.

"Oh calm down Frisky," Lancer said as he climbed onto the bicycle. "I'll take the front of the seat, and you take the back."

"But I didn't bring a helmet and-

Frisk was cut off again by Lancer grabbing her wrist and pulling her close to the bike.

"Forget about the safety, just live in the moment, that's what Lesser Dad always tells me."

Seeing that Frisk new that the boy was eager to show his bike skills to her, she rolled her eyes and sat on the back on the seat with a giggle.

"Your Lesser Dad seems like a really cool guy, I wonder if you'll ever introduce me to him."

"Ho Ho Ho, I hope that one day I will" Lancer tightened his grip on the handrails and turned forward with Determination. "Now hold on, this is going to be a bumpy ride!"

Next thing Frisk knew she was holding onto the boy as he turned dead right into the forest path at a blazing speed. Of course, Lancer would take the path of most resistance.

"Lancer!" Frisk shouted as they crossed a patch of rocks "This isn't the way to the kingdom!"

"This is a shortcut!"

"We could've stayed on the path!"

"That path is boring, just trust me!"

Frisk grunted as she wrapped her arms tightly around the boy as he continued to speed and bump through more bushes. But Frisk didn't deny it, she was having fun, it reminded her of the time she "cooked with Undyne. She opened her eyes to see Lancer smiling with an almost blue hue on his face. Frisk thought it was the moonlight above causing the glow. Unaware that the reason for his flush was the human's grip around his waist.

A few moments later of speeding, leaping, and the occasional bumping into a tree, the forest opening grew close. And so did the view of the Kingdom.

Lancer pushed the breaks just at the opening of the forest. A moment of silence passed till both children were laughing over what had just occurred to get them here.

"See" Lancer chuckled as he helped the female human off his bike, "I told you it would be fun!"

"It was also really risky, you sure love to live a life of danger." Frisk attempted to calm her laughter down.

"Ho Ho Ho, that is what makes it fun!"

The laughter ended when both kids looked to see they were holding hands. In the moonlight. Alone.

They quickly drew their hands' back and faced away from one another to hide their blush.

"Thanks. For the ride" Frisk nervously blurted out, refusing to show her heated face towards her friend. "I had a great time. I can walk home from here."

"No Probleme" replied the equally blushing boy "I have to get home too. Or else my dad isn't going to be happy."

Another awkward silence filled the air. Till Frisk decided to shatter it.

"W-well...I should-

"CanWePleasePlayAgainTommarrow?"

Frisk turned back in surprise at Lancer's question.

"Wh-What did you say?"

Lancer faces her. If she could see his eyes, she assumed he would be looking directly at hers

"Can...We...Please...Play...Again...Tomorrow? My-my Dad is going to be out...tomorrow evening. So I wanted to know if we can see each other tomorrow night?"

Frisk was caught off guard by her friend's sudden proposal. For some reason, the blush returned to her face in response. She didn't know why she was like this with him.

"Sure."

Lancer gasped in shock.

"You mean it!?"

Frisk gave a confident smile.

"Yeah, I would love that, I can bring one of my friends Junior Jumbles if you want."

"That sounds great!"

Frisk turned her body towards the kingdom as she stared at Lancer. "See you tomorrow Lancer! Try not to miss me too much!" She ran off while waving her hand in goodbye.

"Ho Ho Ho, we shall see who misses who first! So long Frisk!" Lancer waves his hand till she disappeared from his sight.

—-

As Frisk lies in her bed, she kept thinking about the events of the day. But for some reason, she kept thinking about her Spade friend. He didn't ask her on a date. He just wants to play with her. They are just friends. They would be nothing else.

But Frisk had to admit it.

Lancer was cute.

—-

As Lancer rode his bike back to the cave of Card Kingdom, he kept trying his best to keep his soul from bursting. Lesser dad would be so proud of him. He was honest and faced his fear. He wasn't smoothe in his proposal, but she accepted his request to hang out tomorrow.

He was so happy.

He was going on a date with a pretty human Lightner.


End file.
